masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Galactic
Delete nomination Please refer to Codex/UPDATE: Bring Down the Sky. There is one and only one Codex entry that came with BDTS, and it concerns translation. It explains pretty clearly how everyone is able to understand everyone else in Mass Effect. Note the utter lack of 'Galactic'. This (and the fact that even the author contends that galactic is only mentioned once) lead me to strongly suspect that this so-called 'galactic' language does not exist. SpartHawg948 07:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I vote yes. I chalk this up to another case of people taking everything every character says ever 100% literally. JakePT 07:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::What are you talking about? Every character in every game ever is a 100% reliable narrator. (I agree) -- Dammej (talk) 07:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed, this is yet another useless article. Lancer1289 07:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed. Nuke it! GrandMoffVixen 07:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Edit summary wasn't long enough. So here it is- after much thought, I reached the conclusion that just because the content of the article may be inaccurate, that doesn't mean the content should be removed from the page, especially not 5 days before the 7-day mark is up. It kinda defeats the purpose of the 7-day comment period. Can't comment if you can't see the content in question, can you? (And remember, quite a few new users don't know about page histories) If the content isn't blatantly offensive, it shouldn't be removed. And if it is offensive, it's a moot point since the article should be deleted immediately. SpartHawg948 04:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :So does that mean the vote period will be extended by two days to make up for the time the content was absent? I wouldn't object to the principle of it, but practically speaking, I don't think another two days are going to affect this article's deletion. As if this coffin doesn't have enough nails in it, for the record I support deletion. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I don't think that'll be necessary. This article (barring a miracle and a change of canon) will be getting the axe shortly. SpartHawg948 04:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Well its August 26, and since it has been seven days, this article is going. Now where did I leave my axe? Oh wait here it is. Lancer1289 05:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Do what now? Per my calendar, it's been less than 7 days since it was nominated. I was at least going to wait till it was the 26th in the Pacific Time Zone, since here (where it was nominated for deletion), it was only nominated six days ago. Plus, I was really looking forward to deleting this one personally. SpartHawg948 05:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Why can't the world be on one time zone, it would make things so much easier wouldn't it. By my calender it has been seven days as I live in the Central Time Zone. Sorry though that I robbed you of deletion, I realy just couldn't sit around any longer with this inaccurate article up. Lancer1289 05:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Darn. Put all that work into debunking it, and don't even get to enjoy deleting it. :( :::*PS, as for the time zone thing, I'm game. Just make sure to set your clock back two hours. This wiki now runs on PST! :P SpartHawg948 05:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can live with that. Lancer1289 05:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC)